


Jinx

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Boy, Baby Boy Stiles, Daddy Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Headspace, Infantilism, Little Space, M/M, ageplay fic, alive Alison argent, baby stiles, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles distracts himself by playing a game with the pack while Derek’s not home.





	Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment and press that little Kudos button if you want to boost my ego ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Jk
> 
>  
> 
> Not really

"Fuck you Erica!" Stiles screeched as the blonde struck him over the head with the toss of another pillow. 

"It's not my fault you're lanky and clumsy! This is a game of stealth and speed, and you're playing with werewolves" She retorted before throwing another pillow at him, trying to knock him off balance. 

"You're just mad cause I got Boyd out and he was your best ally" stiles said from where he was standing on the kitchen table with an oven mitt over one hand and a large wooden spoon held in the other. 

"You only did that cause I got Danny and you two were cheating by using magic" she snarked back as she threw a metal spoon at him, which he barely managed to dodge by throwing himself down on the table and leaping onto the arm chair. 

"We were not cheating! We are just very mentally in sync" he defended before screaming " aliens!" and he was speeding over the big couch, reaching under the cushions and grabbed a purple painted hat that was covering in tinfoil as the people watching from the kitchen yelled "A. L. I. E. N. S" by 'S' Stiles and Erica both had hats covered in tinfoil on their heads. Stiles barely had time to steady himself in the big couch before Erica was shouting "Bullets!" And they were both flying behind he couches and picking up nerf guns. Stiles popped up first and shot, a bullets hitting Erica right in the middle of her chest. The wolf gasped, her eyes going wide as she clutched her chest and fell over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions with a spluttering breath. 

"Victory!" Stiles screamed, jumping back onto the kitchen table with his nerf gun held high in the air. "You caused your own demise, Reyes" stiles smirked, placing a hand on his hip as he watched the blonde resurrect from her nerf gun death. 

"I'll get you next time, Stilinski" she warned. Scott, Alison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, Cora and Lydia came out of the kitchen slow clapping, all of them clad in some type of tin foil, kitchen appliance, or random article of clothing that wasn't theirs. 

"That round was good. We haven't pulled 'bullets' in a while, Stiles usually gets Erica with 'jumpers' " Scott said, sighing heavily as he sank down onto the couch. 

"Only because Derek is usually here and if Stilinski is good at anything, it's jumping Derek" Erica smirked. 

"Hey, when you got it, you got it, and my boos got it" Stiles shrugged. 

"Speaking of Derek, where is he?" Isaac asked as he plopped himself down onto Erica's lap, his legs stretching out across Boyd's. 

"He had to do some alpha stuff across town, so he'll probably be back late. Tis why you people are here, so I'm not all by my lonesome" stiles said smirking as he crawled up onto the coffee table, Derek now on his mind again. 

"Well if we're here to distract you, we should get all the junk food you people have and watch a movie. We can rent something and make a giant nest of blankets and pillows" Alison suggested, her eyes lighting up with it. 

"Yes! There's a shit ton of blankets in the guest room for some reason, you guys raid the kitchen and I'll go grab them" stiles clapped his hands excitedly before he was flying out of the living room. 

He came back with a giant armful of blankets, having to make two trips to grab all of the pillows and blankets and cushions he could. Him, Lydia, and Isaac laid all of the blankets and pillows in a big nest, adding the cushions from the couch and the mattress from the guest bed. By the time they were done, it was 8 o'clock, there was a big pile of food on the coffee table and 'It' was on. Boyd was the furthest to the left, leaning on his elbow with Isaac to his right, his head resting on Erica's stomach and his legs tangled together with Boyd's. Lydia was beside Erica with Cora completely on top of her, Danny and Jackson beside them. Scott and Alison cuddled together right next to stiles, who was completely bundled up in Derek's comforter, Derek's pillow beneath his head and the mans scent completely wrapped around him. 

It was sometime past 9:40 when Danny and Jackson left, another movie being out on as they were walking out of the door. 

At 10:50 Boyd, Erica, and Isaac left, waving their goodbye and promising to see everyone that weekend on pack night. 

11:00 saw Lydia and Cora's departure, yawning as they parted. 

By 11:27 Stiles was being gently prodded awake by a softly smiling Alison. 

"Hey, were gonna get going, are you going to be okay until Derek gets here" she asked, gently running her fingers through his messy hair. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. Drive safe" he waved them off easily, keeping his breathing calm as he sat up. He followed them to the door and locked everything up once they left. 

Stiles sighed to himself as the quiet settled in, just the ending music to the music keeping the house from being silent. He sighed again, his stomach fluttering and his head spinning a little bit as he padded into the bedroom. He grabbed Derek's biggest tee shirt, stripped down to his boxers, and pulled it onto his body, the fabric falling down to his mid thighs. He grabbed the little blue pacifier from the bedside table and the wolf stuffy from the bed and walked back out to the living room. He wrapped himself up in his blankets again, pressed the wolf against his cheek, the grey fur warm and soft against his skin. Stiles fiddled with the remote with one hand and pushed his pacifier into his mouth with the other.

Monsters Inc. played on a low setting, Stiles' eyes drooping, the wolf pressed under his cheek. 

The sound of the lock jingling roused Stiles from partial sleep, his eyes blinking hard as he watched the door open. Derek slipped inside and shut the door, his eyes instantly finding Stiles, a gentle smile gracing his features as soon as he saw him; sitting up with his legs tucked beneath him, his hair flat and ruffled against his forehead, eyes bleary, and the blue guard of a pacifier bobbing over his lips. 

"Hey baby, you have fun today?" Derek asked in a small voice as he dropped his jacket, keys, and wallet onto the table before walking over to Stiles' blanket nest. 

"Yeah. Everyone came over and we played and then watched movies" Stiles whispered, letting his pacifier drop down to his lap. 

"Did you play Jinx?" Derek asked with a little smile as he sank down to sit down beside Stiles, pulling the boy into his lap. 

"Uh huh, 'nd I got Erica wif da nerf gun" Stiles smiled proudly, his eyes fluttering as he laid against Derek's chest. Derek laughed. 

"Are you wearing my shirt, pup?" Derek asked, teasing the seam of the fabric. 

"Yeah. It's comfy 'nd I missed you" Stiles' eyes were closed, his cheek subconsciously rubbing against Derek's chest. 

"I missed you too, little one. I'm glad you had fun today, are you tired?" Derek gently ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, carding through all of the little tangled chestnut strands. 

"Yeah. Can we sweep here tonight daddy? I's comfy and we can watch mons'ers" Stiles asked, gesturing vaguely towards the tv where sully was playing peek a boo with Boo. 

"Sure sweetie. Were you a good boy today?" Derek gently laid stiles down on the thick cushion of blankets and watched as the boy curled around him, blinking tiredly. 

"Yes. I did da dishes and swept and I made a mess in da living room but Imma clean it up, I pwomise" Stiles whispered, his words light and slurred. Derek chuckled, watching Stiles struggle to keep his eyes open as he stripped down to his boxers. 

"Good boy" Derek praised softly as he laid down on his back, pulling stiles up towards his chest. Stiles laid his head on Derek's shoulder, his nose softly pressed to his skin, Derek's arm wrapped around him. He tangled their legs together, his cold, smooth skin sliding against Derek's warm legs. Derek dragged the big comforter from their bed on top of them and wrapped his arms tight around Stiles. 

"I love you daddy" stiles whispered, his eyes fallen shut already. 

"I love you too little prince" Derek pressed a soft kiss to Stiles' forehead, basking in the way his boy smelled of nothing but happiness and love.


End file.
